


【补漂】Mirror

by Minglock



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minglock/pseuds/Minglock
Summary: 补天士的惊喜对接邀请





	【补漂】Mirror

【补漂】mirror

 

补天士的舱室外  
漂移刚刚抬起手，门就唰地打开了，一条胳膊伸出来强硬的将他拽进门，压在墙上。剑客的机体有一瞬间紧绷，但在看到舰长过分灿烂的笑脸之后放松下来，接着便得到了一个吻，完全补天士式的、含有邀请对接意味的吻。补天士的舌头灵活湿润，足够有技巧，他热情的深吻总是能撩拨得漂移兴致盎然。两具年轻的机体迅速升温，散热装置的微小噪音充斥了舱室，给空气添上一点旖旎的气息。  
“我有两个月没见到你了，坏小子，”补天士杂乱无章地啄吻着漂移的头雕、颈部管线，却还能分出精力来喋喋不休，“我想你想得火种疼，而你都不回我信息，负心汉。”  
“可是我们两个塞时前才见过面…”并且那条罗里吧嗦六行半完全可以精简成快过来仨字儿的信息，漂移快到门口的时候才收到。  
“我说两个月就是两个月。我超级想你。”  
“好吧，我也很想你。”漂移放弃理论，揽着无赖舰长腰部的手滑了下去，抚摸着手下完美的弧线，舰长显然很懂自己的吸引力，恬不知耻的撅起屁股去蹭漂移的手。  
气氛渐入佳境之时，补天士突然想起了什么，激动的抓住了漂移的肩膀。“给你看个好东西！嘿呀我叫你过来就是为了这个但是一看到你我就不记得要干什么了啧啧啧…”漂移一头雾水，被推着走向清洗室，三把剑被卸下来扔了一地。  
“嗒哒——”  
“……”  
漂移完全不能理解为什么补天士要在清洗间放一面落地镜，更不能理解他莫名其妙的激动情绪。  
补天士从背后拥着漂移，用手描画着剑士的机体，抚弄他所熟知的那些敏感的线路，在接缝处故意释放出微弱的电流，刺激着剑士发出小小的闷哼声，“看看你，”舰长恶劣的手指挤进剑士大腿根部，稍强的电流让漂移有点站立不稳，“你的声音总能让我神魂颠倒，”他从镜子里盯住漂移，放低声音凑近剑士的接收器继续说，“我只要想一想你流清洗液的样子，输出管就硬的要顶穿前挡板了。”  
这个tf怎么能这么不要面甲？漂移感觉整个机都要烧起来了，他徒劳的瞪着镜子里的补天士，那显然没什么威慑力，于是剑士自暴自弃的扭头堵住舰长的嘴，抓住那只作乱手按在自己已经发烫的对接面板上，“快闭嘴吧，不然换我来！”

补天士的光学镜眯成一道缝，干脆利落卸下两人的对接面板，一只手抬起漂移的大腿，揽在臂弯里。这是漂移第一次清晰的观察到自己的接口，完全暴露出来，湿漉漉的润滑液几乎滴落，看上去早已经为对接做好了准备。这个认知让他感到羞赧，但在面对补天士的时候，漂移总是乐于顺从。  
“看好，我要进来了。”  
漂移盯着那根完全充能的红色输出管，一点一点挤进自己的接口，补天士之前很少把插入过程拉的如此漫长，但是他渣的之前也没有不做扩张就开始进入。这简直是对他光学镜和对接组件的双重折磨，输出管缓慢而有力的蹭过紧窄甬道中的传感节点，熟悉的满涨感逐渐加剧，漂移低低的哼出声，凑在他接收器旁边的小舰长被这串绵软的哼声挠得电路发痒，忍不住把剩下的一截用力捅了进去。“呃！”白色的剑士闷哼一声，手撑住了镜子。坚硬的输出管被甬道紧紧包裹着，补天士置换出一口气，放下臂弯里的大腿，双手扶住身前过分纤细的腰，“放松放松，我的二副，准备好了吗？”“ayeaye，cap…啊！”还没说完补天士就开始了凶猛的冲撞，剑士的发声器差点短路，甬道没有被好好扩张就被激烈的对待，些微疼痛混杂着快感，逼着剑士发出断断续续的呻吟。  
清洗室不大的空间里充斥着诱人的呻吟以及黏腻的机体撞击声，漂移的头雕尖角突然嗑到了镜面，“阿漂，抬起头看看”漂移依言抬头，镜中的自己光学镜迷离，面甲潮红，头雕上薄薄一层冷凝液，嘴巴微张，过了好一会，他似乎才意识到镜中这个意乱情迷的tf是自己，那一声声令人面红耳赤的呻吟也是出自自己的发声器。剑士刚想把头雕再度低下去，舰长就揪住了他的小尖角，把他整个机体往前拱了半步，漂移的面甲直接贴在了镜子上。  
“小补！”补天士完全过滤掉了二副声音中的不悦情绪，事实上漂移现在毫无气势的样子太让人想狠狠欺负他了。“你知道吗，我总是很惋惜，惋惜只有我自己能看到你对接时的表情，”补天士腾出一只手抚慰那根被冷落已久的白色输出管，满意的感受着柔软借口有规律的收紧，他的二副就快要过载了，“可是我又不想给别人看，所以嘿，我想为什么不让你自己看看呢？看看你自己，有，多，么，可，爱。”小补猛然加重的几下顶撞准确戳开了漂移的油箱垫片，手指也对输出管敏感的端口放出一点电流，两处最密集的传感线路同时被激活，徒然增大的快感冲击着剑士的处理器，他的输出管抽动几下，射了舰长满手的次级能量液。漂移努力忽视镜中自己的过载脸，光学镜却注意到了身后小补用一种无比做作的姿态舔舐手上亮粉色液体，果断阖上了光镜。  
依旧坚挺在对接甬道里的输出管提醒了漂移这场对接还远远没有结束，补天士拽着漂移跪坐在地上，体位的改变使得输出管更加深入，前端紧紧抵着油箱垫片，饶是漂移有心理准备，也被这一下弄得哀叫出来，刚刚过载过的甬道受不住这样刺激，白色的机体颤抖着向前挪动，企图逃离。但是他显然无处可逃，补天士从后方压上来，稍微直起腰，分开腿，把漂移禁锢在自己与镜子中间，迫使他的一边膝盖抬离地面，机体的重量使输出管又往内部挤进了一些。  
“呜…小补……这不…不行……”清洗液在漂移光学镜的底部聚集。  
“你可以的，你一直以来都是最棒的，阿漂，我可忍不了啦。”补天士映在镜中的表情称得上温柔至极，身下的动作却毫不留情，输出管撤出大半，又直冲进最深处的油箱口，将管子前端全部挤进了那个狭窄敏感的小口。漂移瞪大光学镜，张开嘴却没发出声音，清洗液扑簌簌的往下掉，恐怖的快感激荡在全身每一处电路，他无力的挣扎着，却没法撼动分毫。补天士加快了抽插频率，专注攻击那个柔软销魂的内部入口，没一会儿，漂移就软成一滩，予取予求，细细的呜咽声回荡在这片淫糜的小空间，清洗液顺着镜子一直流到地上，与一地润滑油交融在了一起。  
漂移已经没空注意自己的面甲看上去有多糟糕，过量的快感导致他的内置系统濒临下线，无法处理的警告占据了他整个视野，输出管再度充能，随着身后的顶弄蹭着镜子，可怜兮兮的吐着液体。补天士终于进入了最后的冲刺阶段，漂移光学镜失神，张着嘴伸出舌尖，意识都要飘离脑模块，剑士的接收器听到了一声低吼，随即被狠狠咬住，补天士过载了，输出管卡进油箱的入口，射出大量次级能量液，快感与疼痛的双重攻势使漂移达到了第二次过载，机体剧烈抖动，他发出一声尖细的哭叫，光学镜闪烁两下，强制下线了。  
不知道过了多久，漂移重新上线，迷茫之中，看到一个红白tf，靠在一个金红tf身上，面甲上都是清洗液的痕迹，双腿大开，身下一摊各色液体，一只黄色的手在抠那个惨不忍睹的小接口，漂移用了一会来接受自己就是这个看上去完全被拆透了的红白tf的事实。  
“嘿，漂移，感觉怎么样？”记忆系统重启完毕，剑士恨不得立刻再回到下线状态，感谢他渣的tf神奇的记忆力和补天士该死的镜子，这段对接经历像一部拆卸片一样刻在了他的硬盘里，普神在上。  
漂移现在还不知道，第二天他离开舰长的舱室后，接收器上整整齐齐的牙印会给他带来多高的回头率。  
现在他们只需要好好的洗个澡，回到床上抱在一起充个电。

======END=======


End file.
